My Little Pony FIM Yuri Oneshots
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A series of anthro x anthro one-shots of different Yuri/Lesbian pairings from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. WARNING! THIS SERIES OF ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN ANTHRO CHARACTERS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18 YEARS! If you're under 18 or you are too sensitive, then I highly recommend you don't read. You were warned.
1. Rarity x Applejack

**Summary**: Things heat up in Rarity's Carousel Boutique as Applejack makes an unexpected visit. This is just a quick, little smut story between anthro Applejack and anthro Rarity (Rarijack).

**Disclaimer**: Rated M for mature scenes and it contains Lesbian relationship. Also, I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Also, I'm not good writing the character's accent, so you better get used for Applejack speaking full English.

Xoxoxo

A tall anthro mare named Applejack walked down a road in Pony Village while she brought her coat a bit closer to her, not ever really being fond of the cold night. Applejack is a brilliant-gamboge anthro mare with a pale-light grayish olive upper back-length mane that is often worn in a ponytail. Applejack is at 6 feet tall with a slender yet well-toned figure, she is wearing a sleeveless white coat with a tight-blue jean, grey double-breasted sleeveless shirt under the coat, a pair of brown fingerless gloves, brown lace-up heel-combat boots, and a cowboy brown hat. Applejack looks around the villages, all around her anthro mare and stallion were still walking and crossing the road. The roads weren't quite as busy as they would be during the day, but there was some quiet conversing, some a bit louder than that others, and couples were walking hand in hand. There were even a few families out, either walking calmly down the sidewalks or sitting together inside a restaurant, eating together. It was a nice night, despite the slightly chilly temperature of the crisp evening.

After a few minutes of walking Applejack finally arrived at her destination at Carousel Boutique which serves as Rarity's home and workplace, in which she makes dresses for customers and friends. Applejack knocked on the door of the Carousel Boutique and waited patiently for Rarity to respond and after a minute of waiting, the door slowly opens by Rarity who is an anthro light-gray mare with a long moderate-indigo mane that it is tied in a ponytail. Rarity has a petite, girlish figure standing at 5 feet 7 inches tall, and she is wearing a long white-collared, button-up blouse that reveals her cleavage of flowing backside with a high-waist tight black-pants that reached her ankles, and pair of tight-grey thigh-high boots.

"Oh hey, Applejack..." Rarity said with a smile on her face, "What are you doing here?" She calmly asked still smiling at her friend Applejack who smile back.

"Well, since you are alone tonight..." Applejack said before she clears her throat and continues, "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?"

"Sure..." Rarity replied as she opened the door wider and stepping out, "Come in."

Applejack smiled and followed Rarity inside before the fashionista shut the door once Applejack was inside. Applejack followed Rarity to her room, the farmer's eyes somehow gravitating to Rarity, and Rarity could feel the weight of Applejack's eyes and smile inwardly to herself. If Applejack was eyeing her off could that mean she was interested in her? They entered the room and Applejack looked around and saw that Rarity room has minimally furnished. Aside from a large dresser, a desk with a chair and a laptop, and a full sized bed with white sheets and a white comforter with a large white pillow. Once they were inside of the room, Rarity turned around to face Applejack who gulped and rub the back of her head. With a ragged breath, Applejack forced her mouth open but Rarity kissed her in the lips interrupting her before she could talk.

Applejack jumped slightly at the kiss, but she immediately returned the kiss, egging Rarity to kiss back as Applejack's arm wrapped across Rarity's hips pulling Rarity towards her, and Rarity put her hands on Applejack's shoulders. Applejack darted her tongue forward, licking Rarity's lips, asking if she could enter which Rarity gladly let her in and Applejack explored her mouth with her tongue before teasing hers as they both deepened their kisses and they both shut their eyes. While they were kissing, they both moved to the bed where they fall onto the bed with Rarity falling on all fours on top of Applejack straddling her, and Applejack's hat falls down to the floor. Then, they both pulled away from their kiss while they were staring into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

"How long?" Applejack asked as she looks at Rarity.

"Since the beginning." Rarity replied as she smiled, "You know? It seems a bit of a shame to be in a bed and not have a bit of fun." She seductively said before she leaned down and their mouths met in a loving kiss again.

_**Lemon Alert: If under 18 or hate the idea, skip to the next mark**_

Pulling away from the kiss, Rarity dipped her head into Applejack neck and sucking roughly on the coat making Applejack to moaned and dug her nails into Rarity's hips before the farmer's hands rubbed her hands along the smooth coat of Rarity waist and stomach. Rarity then pulled away from the kiss and sat up still straddling Applejack, so she uses her magic to removed their boots and Rarity then removed her glasses and placed them in the top of the drawer. Then, Rarity unbuttoned her white blouse and then pulled it apart before throwing it to the floor revealing her black-bra that has a zipper on the front holding her natural-firm 32C breasts.

"Rarity, are you sure you want to do this?" Applejack asked concerned as she sat up.

"It's what I want, Applejack." Rarity replied as she smiled reassuringly.

Applejack smiled back and then Rarity help her to remove her sleeveless white-coat and her sleeveless-shirt revealing her white-demi bra that also has a zipper in the front holding her natural-firm 34C breasts. Rarity put her hands at the zipper that it is at the front of her bra and unzipped it causing her natural-firm breasts to bounce forward, she then put her hands on her bra and with tantalizing slowness, she then pulled her bra off. Then, Applejack trailed her lips to Rarity's neck, and to her collarbone where he beginning to nibble on the hollow in the bone gently while Rarity couldn't help but let out a little sigh. Applejack lightly brushed her fingertips at the smooth coat of Rarity's waist and stomach, making her sigh again. Applejack's hands circled around Rarity's form, craving for their bodies to be as close as possible, sending shivers down the fashionista spine.

Then, Applejack leaned down to suck on Rarity's right breast, causing her to moan slightly as the farmer's tongue began to play with her erect nipple while she simultaneously used her fingers to play with Rarity other breast and change tactics on her breasts. Rarity was herself getting increasingly more aroused throughout the whole experience while Applejack continues fondling her breasts before she pulled her head off of her breasts. Then, Applejack pulled away and she gently rolled Rarity onto her back, so she was on the top of the fashionista. The farmer then leaned down and their mouths met in a loving kiss again as Rarity wrapped her arms around Applejack's back tightly as their kiss became more passionate intensified, moment by moment while both of their tongues exploring each other's mouth, deeply and passionately.

Applejack then pulled free from the kiss before she dipped her head into Rarity neck again and nibbled roughly on the coat of the fashionista making Rarity to moaned softly as Applejack was licking and nibbling her neck gently while the farmer with her free hand cupped the fashionista breast and then fondled it gently. Rarity's arched her back slightly, pushing herself into Applejack's touch and then gasped when Applejack's thigh suddenly came up between her legs so she pushed her own thigh up against the farmer's center, returning the favor making Applejack to gasped too. Applejack with a smirk stop what she was doing and then sat up on the bed with her knees as she then put her hands at the zipper that it is at the front of her demi-bra and unzipped it and her natural-firm breasts bounce forward when she pulls her bra apart and then slips the bra off of her while Rarity watched this, her desire for the farmer increases drastically.

Applejack then left the bed and leisurely slides her hands down to her waist, and once she reaches her tight-blue jean, she unbuttoned her jeans before she glides it off alongside her panties before she removed her gloves, so she could be finally fully naked to show Rarity her finely toned body. Applejack was fit in every sense of the word, and her abs were the ultimate proof of that still she has a slender body, but her body has a well-toned figure which makes Rarity to sighed at the realization.

"Do you like what you see?" Applejack asked with a seductive voice and with a cocky smirk on her face as Rarity lust filled eyes travel down the farmer mare strong physical features glow from the little light in the room from the moon's light.

Applejack with a smirk on her face crawler back to the bed toward Rarity and then reached to the fashionista's high-waist tight black-pants before the farmer unbuttoned it and then pulling it off alongside the panties. Rarity lifted her hips letting Applejack to pull off her pants and panties in one pull while she was feeling slightly embarrassed being fully naked before the farmer who is also fully naked. Once both of them are naked, Applejack crawler toward Rarity and kissed her again while eased her down into the bed as she crawled on top of her. Applejack and Rarity moaned in each other's mouths, holding their naked bodies up against one another as they kissed. Rarity moved her fingertips up and down Applejack's spine sending shivering waves of pleasure through the farmer's body. Then, Applejack broke their kiss as a moan escaped from her mouth when Rarity gently squeezed her cheeks of her butt pulling her hips nearer to hers, resulting in her breasts pressing fully against her own.

Applejack smirked at Rarity before she leans down between the fashionista's neck and shoulders and she licked on that sensitive spot, making Rarity to gasped quietly in pleasure as the farmer was pressing a little harder against her to press their centers closer together. Applejack then moved one of her hands up to the fashionista's chest while she was focused on Rarity's neck. Applejack was trailing her fingertips around Rarity's breast, before rubbing her engorged nipple with her thumb making Rarity to gasped quietly in pleasure. Then, Applejack leaves Rarity's neck and began to trail her kisses further down, from Rarity's neck to her collar bone, down to her chest. Without any hesitation, Applejack descended onto Rarity's left breast and her tongue darting out to flick the nipple gently making Rarity to-shivered, clutching at the back of the farmer's head as she sucked her nipple in hard, biting down on it and twisting her tongue around it.

Rarity breathed, squirming slightly beneath Applejack's weight who smirked as she was licking the fashionista's nipple one last time before reluctantly leaving her glorious breasts and began to trail her kisses lower and lower to Rarity's belly and kissed there before she moved to Rarity's thighs while she kneeled on the bed and slowly place both of Rarity's legs on her shoulders. Rarity blushed and gasped as she was feeling the farmer's tongue licking her way up her inner thighs as Applejack gently bent down. Applejack with a smirk on her face trailed her tongue above the other girl's clitoris, teasing the fashionista before she finally placed kisses on the vulva causing Rarity to tense up and let out yelps of extreme pleasure.

Applejack then flapped her tongue on the fashionista's womanhood, enjoying the taste of the other girl and hearing her moan as it sends shivers and desires up at Rarity's spine who arched her back a few inches off the bed as she clutches her fists tighter on the bed sheet. Rarity moaned and yelped with each thrust of Applejack's tongue gave her while rocked back and forth encouraging Applejack's greedy onslaught. Rarity felt like she was about to burst as she gripped tighter to the bed's sheets until she cried out as her body shuddered in its climax. Rarity was panting while she rests her head on the pillow panting before she felt Applejack crawling up, stopping only to kiss her right navel and momentarily suck her right nipple before crawl to be on the top of Rarity again and look at her on the eyes.

"How was that?" Applejack asked before she leans down between Rarity's neck and shoulders to licked and nibbled on that sensitive spot making the fashionista to gasped quietly before she pulled her head away from Rarity's neck again and smirked at her, "Loving that?"

"Y-Yes..." Rarity whispered while exploring the back of the woman that had just pleasured her.

Applejack smirked at Rarity before she lower at her and gave her a passionate kiss before broke off the kiss and spun around so she could kneel over Rarity's face as she bent forward to perform the 69 positions. Rarity blushed before she raised her head to the pink opening between Applejack's legs and her index fingers prodding and touching the farmer pussy with care and lust while she seemed to approve judging by the moans she let escape her mouth. Rarity then stretched her tongue and began to lick the luscious opening and occasionally penetrating it slightly with her tongue along with her fingers making Applejack to gasped sharply as Rarity started to licking from top of her clit down in between her vulva. Applejack's mind was clouding blissful, it made it difficult for her to keep her eyes open as Rarity was now eating her womanhood and slowly pushing her tongue inside of her cavity.

Applejack has her hands on the bed to hold herself up while she was moaning and yelping with each thrust of Rarity's tongue gave and she then threw her head back groaning as she was rocking back and forth encouraging the fashionista's onslaught while she continues moaning out. Applejack's mind is spinning out of with control with pleasure as Rarity's tongue was rubbing against her inner walls forcing her to stiffen with her aggressively grabbing onto the bed's sheets, and she lets a moaned escape her mouth for each tongue thrust by the fashionista was giving her until she gave one last scream as she came. Rarity released Applejack who then fall down to the bed with heavy breathing while Rarity was resting back down on the pillow licking as much cunt juices she could. Then, Applejack slowly got up and move toward Rarity and then she was laying on her back beside the fashionista as both of them were still panting but softly with flushed on their faces.

After Applejack caught her breath, she sat up on and crawler toward Rarity to be on the top of her, staring down into Rarity's captivating eyes as Rarity lay there staring back up at her. Applejack leaned down to kiss Rarity again, then lowered herself down onto the fashionista and their naked bodies was fully pressed against one another again. Rarity wrapped her arms around Applejack's neck as she kissed the farmer passionately, a long lingering kiss. Applejack used her tongue, licking Rarity's lips then penetrating into her mouth and began licking around the insides of Rarity's mouth until she found the fashionista tongue. Applejack licked and flicked Rarity's tongue with her own, and even though Rarity was completely passive, she was moaning with every breath and the farmer could feel her chest heaving beneath her. Rarity was indeed feeling blissful as she was floating through the sky wrapped in a warm cloud. Applejack's body pressed up against hers felt warm and comforting. This felt right; with Rarity as she felt so perfect and contented.

They stayed that way for a long while, holding each other bare bodies and kissing deeply, but then, Applejack maneuvered one of her legs between Rarity's, interlocking at the hips, and then, she gyrated her hips rhythmically, pushing her pelvis against Rarity, their most sensitive spots rubbing against one another. Rarity pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud gasp and then buried her face in Applejack neck. Applejack efforts became more enthusiastic, and Rarity began to feel burning from down within her. The sensation built up inside of Rarity and caused her to start writhing around, pushing back against Applejack with her hips as she gasped. Then, Applejack sat up to get better leverage and put most of her weight into it. Applejack gripped Rarity's abdomen with her hands and could feel her muscles slow rhythmic contractions. The farmer increased her speed, encouraged by the fashionista reactions as Rarity's breaths came much quicker and the vocalizations of her pleasure were loud and exuberant.

The tension that Rarity is feelings was almost unbearable, she thought she would lose control as Applejack continued enthusiastically rubbing herself into her, pushing her to the edge. Rarity's breaths came in short quick gasps, her body shook as her abdominal muscles spasmed, and she dug her fingers into Applejack's arms. Then, Rarity shuddered then collapsed and lay still while Applejack was close to her peak as well, but the farmer continued on grinding into Rarity who was gasping. And then, Applejack arched her back and threw her head back, and placed her hands on the bed behind her for support then let out a subdued, almost whimpering moan as she climaxed. Applejack then fell back down to the bed laying on top of the fashionista, breathing heavily before she rolled off of Rarity and lay next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

_**End of Lemon Scene**_

After Rarity caught her breath she couldn't help but notice her room stank of sweat and sex. It was kind of uncomfortable, lying in her bed with hair plastered to her face. Her breathing was still rapid, and she took a moment to regain composure, taking her eyes off the ceiling to glance at Applejack beside her. Applejack was staring at the ceiling as Rarity had before with one of her hands resting on her abs.

Rarity smiled at the sight of the farmer beside her, "That was incredible!" She said breathlessly before she slid over to kiss Applejack on the cheek then rested her head against the farmer's shoulder.

Applejack shifted to look at the fashionista and a grin formed on her face, "Yeah... It was..." She said still panting as one hand reached out to push a strand of mane away from Rarity's face, "It felt awesome."

"I never thought two girls could... Do that..." Rarity said, "I wasn't sure how to feel about it."

"Oh?" Applejack asked as she looked at Rarity confused.

"I just had this mental image of what my first time would be like..." Rarity said, "I guess I never pictured that it was going to be with another girl..."

"This was your first time?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I... I have never been with anyone before." Rarity replied still smiling at Applejack, "I'm a little sore."

"Yeah, well..." Applejack said as she looked a little guilty as she put an arm around Rarity and pulled her closer, "It's to be expected with your first time and all."

Rarity smiled and snuggled her head into Applejack's shoulder while closing her eyes, "I'm glad we did it, though."

"So am I." Applejack said before she kissed the top of Rarity's head with one hand playing with a strand of the fashionista's mane.

"I love you." Rarity said still resting her head on Applejack's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I love you too." Applejack replied before she wrapped the blanker around herself and Rarity before she shut her eyes too.

Xoxoxo

_**Hope you guys and girls liked, this story!**_


	2. Fluttershy x Twilight

**Summary**: Twilight comes to visit Fluttershy and things get a little steamy.

_Xoxoxo_

There was heavy rain in Equestria as thunder grumbled in the thick clouds with a loud sound blinding the atmosphere with an abrupt flash, before it disappeared and the night became dark again while heavy raindrops were pouring over the land. Inside of Fluttershy's Cottage that it is a small, woodland cottage located just outside Ponyville the yellow anthro mare named Fluttershy who is a yellow mare pegasus with a Pale, light grayish rose mane standing at 5 feet 7 inches tall with a slender yet curvaceous figure. Fluttershy was standing in the front of the window staring out the window at the rain while wearing a black boxer-briefs with a black top bra with a front zipper on it holding her natural 78cm-D breasts.

Then there was a brief buzzing noise of teleportation behind Fluttershy who know was Twilight who appeared behind her using her magic to teleport. Fluttershy then spun around to greet her visitor who is Twilight Sparkle a pale-light grayish-mulberry female Alicorn mare with dark-sapphire blue with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks mane standing at 5 feet 6 inches tall. Twilight Sparkle is a beautiful young Alicorn mare with a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs wearing her green and white sleeveless sailor fuku with a red ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse, brown flat sandal with white socks, and a green skirts.

"Hello, Twilight..." Fluttershy greeted Twilight with a nod and a small smile on her face.

Twilight smiled, "Hey, Fluttershy." She replied dipping her head slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes, is it so bad for me to want my first time to be with you? Is it?" Fluttershy said dramatically and looking into Twilight's eyes.

"No, but we don't have to rush it..." Twilight said before she placed her hands on Fluttershy's shoulders, "I can wait until you're ready!"

"But I am! Don't you want it?" Fluttershy asked with a blush on her face.

"Yes... But are you ready for this?" Twilight asked.

"Definitely!" Fluttershy said confidently, very self-confidence about what she was about to do while she was still blushing.

Twilight was surprised by what she was hearing from Fluttershy, she loves her and respects her choices with her body. Twilight didn't mind waiting until she was ready, but her heart lit up like the sun. Twilight missed her these last four month while part of her was slightly nervous of having her again but he knows she's just a nervous as Fluttershy is.

"Alright if you said so." Twilight said with a smile on her face before she put her hands at her sleeveless sailor fuku and pulled it up and off over her head so she could remove it.

_**Lemon Alert: If under 18 or hate the idea, skip to the next mark**_

Twilight once shirtless revealing her pink front zipper bra holding her firm but natural 75cm-B breasts, she then put her hands on her green skirt and slid it down her legs revealing her pink panties before she removed her sandal and socks. Twilight looked over at Fluttershy and smiled before she gently placed her arm around the yellow pegasus's waist. Fluttershy looked up at the purple alicorn and smiled as she leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Twilight's neck as she was kissing her with their eyes closed. As they continue to kiss Twilight grabbed a hold of Fluttershy's butt groping it which caused the female yellow pegasus to gasp surprised.

Twilight took the chance to thrust her tongue inside the cavern of Fluttershy's mouth exploring every part of it. Fluttershy's eyes were half-way closed as she moaned in the kiss wrapping her arms around the female alicorn's neck bodies so they bodies were pressed closer together. Twilight moaned in the kiss as well as she soon pushed Fluttershy against the wall, pinning her body down with her and letting her hands roaming everywhere no holding back. Fluttershy moaned into Twilight's mouth as the purple alicorn's cold hands were caressed her heated body. Twilight then pulled back, breaking off the kiss, and then pressed her lips against Fluttershy's neck.

Fluttershy took in a deep breath and arched her back against the wall as she panted into his and let her fingers lace into Twilight's free hand. Twilight pinned their hands above their heads on the wall while Fluttershy closed her eyes and whimpered when Twilight pressed harder against her with her body. Then Twilight pulled Fluttershy and herself away from the wall before her hands traveled down the yellow pegasus's back, and rested on the back of her thighs. Twilight lifted Fluttershy up and smiled into their kiss as Fluttershy tightly wrapped her legs around the purple alicorn waist.

Their lips connected again as they stumbled back against the bedroom 6-drawer dresser where Twilight placed Fluttershy atop of the drawer dresser and stood in between her legs. Fluttershy back pressed against the mirror as Twilight ran her hands up her legs, over her knees, and up her thighs. Twilight then stop what she was doing so she could remove Fluttershy's bra and threw them to the floor. Twilight ogled Fluttershy's natural 78cm-D breasts as they bounced out of the bra.

Fluttershy tilted her head back as she felt Twilight's soft lips press themselves against one of her nipples, while one of her hands cupped her other breast, squeezing it firmly within her grip as she wrapped her legs around Twilight. Fluttershy's face turned redder by the matter of seconds as her moans grew louder as Twilight continued to pleasure her, "Ha Ahhh T-Twilight... Ha s-so good..." She panted out as her eyes were closed letting the purple alicorn to take over who continue pleasuring her.

Twilight then slowly stopped sucking on Fluttershy's left breast then kissed her stomach and moved down to the girl's womanhood. Fluttershy blushed as she was feeling the breath of Twilight against her womanhood that was still under the panties. Then, Twilight tugged the panties down Fluttershy's legs until she threw them to the floor, so Fluttershy was fully naked. Twilight with a smirk on her face spread Fluttershy's legs out wider before she bends over to press her lips to the other's womanhood, so she could slowly lick all the way up Fluttershy's clit making her immediately flinch at the action. Twilight then began to dip her tongue inside Fluttershy hitting her sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Fluttershy gasped as she tilted her head back and she also arched her back from the sudden action of Twilight.

Fluttershy's heart was beating harder as she looked down to see Twilight pleasure her and she was moaning while thrusting her tongue inside her friend. Fluttershy moaned lightly as Twilight ran her tongue up the rough bud of her flower flicking her tongue against it to slowly suck it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to cause more leaked moans and whimpers to escape the yellow pegasus's lungs as she flexed her fingers out against the smooth surface of the drawer dresser.

"T-Twilight!" Fluttershy trembled as she spread her thighs apart to peer down at Twilight who was snug between them.

Twilight gripped tighter to Fluttershy's thighs and began to suck on her rough bud harder, slapping her moist tongue against the organ to pull out more trembled moans and whimpers from the yellow pegasus.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore as she knows that if she continued like this Fluttershy would sure to cum soon, so she took her tongue out of the yellow Pegasus's womanhood and just stares up at her with lust.

Fluttershy looked down at Twilight confused and slightly disappointed, "W-Why did you stop?"

Twilight looked at Fluttershy as she stood up and then chuckled at this then kissed the girl deeply. Fluttershy moaned in the kiss but still confused why the purple alicorn had stop. Then, Twilight break away from the kiss and removed her bra and panties so she can be fully naked too. Twilight then led Fluttershy to the bed where she pushing her down on the bed before straddling her immediately. Fluttershy looked at Twilight puzzled who smirked at her before the purple alicorn lower at her and gave her a passionate kiss before broke off the kiss and spun around so she could kneel over Fluttershy's face as she bent forward to perform the 69 positions.

"Lick me Fluttershy..." Twilight ordered as she lowered her pussy downwards, "Lick my pussy while I'm licking yours! I want you to oooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd!" She was cut off by Fluttershy's soft tongue who began to lick her womanhood.

Twilight cried out loudly as Fluttershy continue licking her womanhood before she quickly does the same to Fluttershy to try and quieten her moans of pleasure as they both began to eat each other out.

"Oh yeah, that's it Fluttershy! Oh, that feels good!" Twilight moan as she started grinding her pussy against Fluttershy's face before she plugs her head between Fluttershy's legs so she could please her too.

They both moaned loudly as they were grinding against each other in the 69 positions, eating each other's pussies. After a minute of moaning and eating each other's pussies, they both orgasmed at the same time and Twilight rolled of Fluttershy exhausted.

_**End of Lemon Scene**_

After Twilight caught her breath she crawled up next to Fluttershy and they kissed passionately.

"That was so good Twilight!" Fluttershy said while still panting.

"I know you were amazing too!" Twilight replied before she gently kissed Fluttershy.

"I love you Twilight." Fluttershy said as she then fell at sleep

"I love you too." Twilight whispered back before she also fell to sleep.

_Xoxoxo_

_**The End.**_


End file.
